visionary_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
Jack is a contestant on Visionary Survivor: Italy. Italy Summary Hardly ever do we see someone in an underdog position take control of the game as a result of one vote, which is exactly what made Jack's run in Italy so special. To start the game, Jack took a very calculated approach to how he wanted to play. Like all smart players, he solidified his alliance on day one. After that, his primary goal was to lay low and bank on other players emerging as dominant forces. While this didn't happen immediately due to the original Valentino tribe being a rather weak tribe collectively, once the merge came Jack was able to put his plan in motion. After the final evacuations took place post-merge, Jack and his ally Joel were left with an incredibly large hill to climb. Down in massive numbers, they had their work cut out for them. Fortunately, Jack was able to see cracks within the original Versace tribe and expose them. Recognizing that Bandit and Schmutz were the two power houses from the opposing tribe, he came up with a plan to split the votes onto the two when a double tribal council was presented. Against all odds, he actually managed to persuade enough original Versace members to flip for the vote. However, while he was successful in eliminating Bandit, Schmutz was saved after being warned to play her idol by Sasha. That idol play almost caused Joel to be eliminated in a tie breaker between him and Brandon. Luckily Brandon took the fall for Schmutz' idol play, narrowing the numbers between old Valentino and old Versace and blurring the old tribal lines. After the double tribal council at the final eight, Schmutz and Jack both emerged as the two players to beat in the game. Schmutz for her correct idol play and challenge prowess, and Jack for his shady strategical tactics. Now forced into the open with nowhere to hide, Jack was in trouble. Fortunately, he still had his idol and a legacy advantage gifted to him by Brandon after his elimination. Because of these advantages, Jack was already looking into a final four situation. After Ethan won the final six immunity challenge, Schmutz and Jack both continued to be popular names around camp. Initially, Jack was going to play his immunity idol at tribal, but when Sasha's immunity idol blocker became public information he had no choice but to take his chances with no protection. When the votes tied 3-3 for Jack and Schmutz, luck struck for the mastermind as Schmutz was eliminated by wheel. At the final five Jack was back into a situation where all cards were stacked against him. But he knew that he at least had one more round left due to his advantages. However, his ride or die ally Joel was beginning to have second thoughts about riding to the end with Jack. As Jack brushed Sasha off as a threat, he shifted his sights onto Ethan as the more dangerous of two floaters between Chris and Ethan. When Sasha won the final five immunity, Jack was set in voting for Ethan. Predicting that Joel was beginning to sway in the other direction, Jack used his legacy advantage on himself and played his idol on Joel in order to curry some favor in attempt to keep him by his side. While Chris was eliminated, Jack knew he was in a do or die situation in the coming rounds. At the final four there was unspoken tension between Jack and Joel. Knowing that Sasha and Ethan were already targeting him, Jack knew that it wouldn't take much for Joel to come to his senses and flip while he had the chance. In climactic fashion, the final four immunity challenge was a live that quickly came down to Jack and Joel. Although Jack was the biggest name on the chopping block, winning the challenge was just as important to Joel as it was to Jack. Ultimately, Jack's fate was sealed after he lost to Joel in a forty-five minute showdown for immunity. Voting History Category:Season Two Contestant Category:4th Category:Valentino Category:New Versace Category:Wistful